


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-15
Updated: 2000-12-15
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: What does Danny want for Christmas?





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

All i want for Christmas Is you

this is a short fic, i know,but it was inspired after i saw that last scene in Lame Duck congress with Cj and Danny. Anyway, What does Danny want for Christmas?

Rating:G

~~~~~~~~~

"Hey."

Josh stood in Cj's doorway, waiting for an answer.

"cj?"

"Earth to Cj."

"What?"

cj finally paid him some attention, after she was busy starin a single red rose with a note.

"who gave you that?"

"i have no idea."

Josh stared at his best friend, who was holding the rose by the stem.

"why are you-"

"shut up."

Cj finally put down the rose and listened toJosh.

"Wht do you want?"

"i want to know whether you know that the President has been asked to do a speech in front of the D.C. police force this Saturday."

"i know, and he can't because he has a DOD meeting at that time."

"Yeah, i know."

"So why'd you come?"

"i wanted to see why you were standing there without reason."

"you're a pain in the ass, did you know that?"

"yeah."

Josh moved by her desk, and played with her rose.

"Put that down, Joshua."

"Cj, cj, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G..."

"Leave."

"Ok," Josh left and threw Cj a face. ~~~~~~~~~~

"Cj, sam, walk with me."

Cj and Sam dropped their conversation and followed Leo out fo Cj's door.

"Tell me you didn't take us out somewhere public again so we wouldn't scream about you hiring another republican."

"no Sam," grinned Leo, "but i am thinking about it now that you mention it."

"What's up?"

"We have a blizard coming into the D.C area tonight."

"ok, are we going to make it an emergency zone?"

"the President's thinking bout it. the D.C. police is very close to confirming it."

"so, what i should i tell my flying monkeys?"

"tell them that we are aware of the situationa nd Congress, being the legislature of the D.C. area, will atke care of it."

"great."

"Oh,and Cj," Leo said, "Nice rose," he chuckled. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"hey Cj."

"Nimrod."

cj sat in her chair reading over a rpeort.

"Who gave you this?"

"I dont know."

"you don't know, or you won't tell me?"

"i don't know."

"i'm saying that cause, that person's stepping on my territory."

"I'm your territory?" Cj mused.

"In a manner of speaking...yes"

"Ina manner of speaking?"

"It's the holidays, Cj. Can i get one kiss?"

"No."

"Please?"

"no."

"Pretty please?"

"Get out."

"Ok."

Cj grinned and reclined in her chair as Danny left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Carol?"

"yeah, Cj?"

"Who put *this* up?"

Cj pointed to mistle toe hanging over Cj's doorway.

"Uh- i think it was house cleaning."

"Why?"

"i think Josh or Danny told them."

"2 nimrods."

Cj passed by her doorway very carefully, and enterd to feed Gail.

"See, the reason i like you is that you have nothing from Danny's side."

"*from Danny's side*? you consider Gail my-"

"Don't finish that sentence, Daniel."

"Yeah, but you specifically said-"

"Danny."

"Uh- you were about to confess your undying to love to me, wasn't she Gail?"

"you really had one too many egg nogs, didn't you, Danny?"

"I never hang around an open bar when there's you."

Cj blushed a bright crimson red as Danny looked at her.

"Yeah, uh-"

"i sent you that rose."

"you sent me it?"

"yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's our anniversary."

"Of what?"

"Exactly 1 year ago, on this night, we had our first date."

Cj turned and remembered that night.

"yeah, and we had fun."

"there! you said it!"

"Said what?"

"you used the *we* pronoun. you think we're-"

"no, no. I said *we* becasue we went together."

"yeah."

they stood under Cj's doorway as Danny saw what was above them.

"Look, maybe i will get a kiss."

"Danny-"

Danny looked around and noticed all the offices vacant, and only Leo's light was on.

"Shh."

He put a finger over Cj's mouth and he kissed her.

"That's all i want for Christmas."

the rest is history.

  
The End 

  

  


End file.
